metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Wikitroid:AutoWikiBrowser/CheckPage
Note: A large portion of the informative text on this page was lovingly gleaned from Wikipedia's "original" version of this CheckPage, licensed under the CC-BY-SA 3.0 Unported license, as well as the CheckPage format information page of AutoWikiBrowser's documentation. This is a list of users authorized to use AutoWikiBrowser on Wikitroid. This list is only for the English Wikitroid. Approval is not always needed on other projects. If you want to be registered to use this software, see the talk page. Any admin can add any user to the list of enabled users. Before using this software, please ensure you are familiar with Wikitroid policies/guidelines, particularly the bot policy and the very simple rules of use: *Check every edit before you save it. *Don't edit too fast; consider opening a bot account if you are regularly making more than a few edits a minute. *Don't do anything controversial with it. *Avoid making insignificant minor edits such as only: **Adding or removing some white space **Moving a stub tag or category name *Abide by all Wikitroid guidelines, policies and common practices. *Do not edit merely to increase your edit count. Repeated abuse of these rules will result, without warning, in the software being disabled. For security reasons, users who have a history of vandalism or being blocked for similar reasons will probably not be accepted to use the software. The software may also be disabled if the user is blocked for vandalism or disruption. Except in unusual circumstances, users with fewer than 500 edits in the article namespace will not be added to the list. You can check your edit count through Special:Preferences. If you have under 500 edits and would like to use AWB for a specific reason, please list that reason when you request access. Also, to reduce bureaucracy, you will not be notified when/if you are added to the list of enabled users. (Instead, keep this page on your watchlist; when you see your name has been added, you should find you are able to use AutoWikiBrowser). Users may be removed from this list after a considerable period of inactivity. This tool is designed for experienced users to quickly perform specific repetitive tedious tasks. If you don't have a specific need for this then please do not request access for its use. Thank you. (If you're looking for a specific use, typo-fixing is always a good place to start.) Accounts listed under the bots heading have AutoWikiBrowser's automatic mode enabled. Not all bots utilize automatic mode; those that do not are not listed under bots. If you are an administrator, you are automatically approved. There is no need to add yourself to the user list. You will also have full-auto ("bot") mode available to you. However, don't forget AWB Rule 2 ("Consider opening a bot account if you are regularly making more than a few edits a minute."). Once you have read this guide, if you would still like to request approval to use AutoWikiBrowser, see the talk page. If you're wanting to setup a checkpage for other wikis, please see Wikipedia:AutoWikiBrowser/CheckPage format. Please do not change the format of this list. AutoWikiBrowser looks for bullet-pointed lists, and thus it must be formatted as * . Approved Users List Remember, all sysops are automatically allowed to use AWB, even in full-auto bot mode! If you're a sysop and get an error that you aren't approved to use AWB, try using AWB in Custom Wiki mode (address http://metroid.wikia.com) instead of in Wikia mode. The Trusted user group should be added to all users approved to use AWB, to avoid flooding to the RC patrol queue. Bots AWB full-automatic mode is available for these users. Only accounts that have been flagged as Bots and approved by the community should be listed here. * LizardBot Normal Users AWB full-automatic mode is not available for these users. It can only be run by these users in assisted/supervised mode. * RoyboyX